Stupidity
Note: EvilDutchNinja = MYC EvilDutchNinja: You know what? EvilDutchNinja: There are much better ways to insult MYC. Crunchybag: He's not the most unwittyest person on Board 8. Crunchybag: He's wittier than many. Crunchybag: I just like to pick at him. Crunchybag: And it seems to work. EvilDutchNinja: He's easily one of the wittiest people on the board. EvilDutchNinja: You should go for his weird sexual behavior. Crunchybag: Weird sexual behavior? EvilDutchNinja: Oh yeah. Haven't you seen how many times he's claimed to be a girl? EvilDutchNinja: Go for that. Crunchybag: Oh yeah. Crunchybag: He's obviously a guy, but I'll keep that in mind. EvilDutchNinja: Well, yeah EvilDutchNinja: But you know EvilDutchNinja: You never know. Crunchybag: Lol irony. EvilDutchNinja: ... EvilDutchNinja: See, this is why people think you're stupid, rango. EvilDutchNinja: Come on. Crunchybag: >_> Crunchybag: Well, what did you want me to say? EvilDutchNinja: You should also insult his lack of morals. EvilDutchNinja: That'll get him. Crunchybag: What kind of lack of morals? EvilDutchNinja: He has no ethics. EvilDutchNinja: He's just a useless pus bag of half-assed insults. EvilDutchNinja: You can use that, if you want. EvilDutchNinja: Also EvilDutchNinja: He spews out the same tired crap time and time again. Crunchybag: I wonder who would win between Sess vs. MakeYourChance? EvilDutchNinja: Sess. EvilDutchNinja: At least Sess admits he's not that bright. EvilDutchNinja: MYC may be witty, but he's otherwise a dumbass. Crunchybag: Yeah. Crunchybag: BTW, who is this? EvilDutchNinja: Lurker. My account is NinjaPower83 EvilDutchNinja: I haven't posted in months EvilDutchNinja: I just check in from time to time. Crunchybag: I've never seen you around, hence the lurker title. EvilDutchNinja: Mmhmm. Crunchybag: And I've been there for two and a half years. EvilDutchNinja: I much prefer reading to typing. EvilDutchNinja: I'm just sick of that bastard MYC getting so much attention EvilDutchNinja: And you seem to want to do something about it EvilDutchNinja: So I figured I'd lend you a hand. Crunchybag: Thanks. EvilDutchNinja: You should really call him out. EvilDutchNinja: I mean EvilDutchNinja: On an alt. EvilDutchNinja: The mods hate him as much as the jp. Crunchybag: I'd have to create a new one. EvilDutchNinja: They'll barely mod you for anything you say. Crunchybag: Lol! EvilDutchNinja: It's true. People get away with murder when talking about MYC. EvilDutchNinja: The truth is EvilDutchNinja: I'm a mod EvilDutchNinja: But I can't tell you which. Crunchybag: Cool! Crunchybag: Alright. I gotcha. EvilDutchNinja: And I guarantee EvilDutchNinja: Anything you say EvilDutchNinja: Will slide. EvilDutchNinja: So let him have it. EvilDutchNinja: I'm sick of his ass. Crunchybag: EvilDutchNinja: Provoke him into responding EvilDutchNinja: I want to axe him. EvilDutchNinja: Of course, keep this little convo a secret... Crunchybag: Alright. I will. Crunchybag: Normally, I'm a very forgiving and resillient person. I usually don't try to provoke users (When "Cowardice" posted in one of my topics, I thought it was MYC, so I retaliated in another topic). Crunchybag: But if he does it again... Crunchybag: I'll remember your advice. EvilDutchNinja: Alright. EvilDutchNinja: Did you see that topic? Crunchybag: Which one? EvilDutchNinja: http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=8&topic=26310180 Crunchybag: Thank you! EvilDutchNinja: Go for it. Crunchybag: Can I say transvestite? EvilDutchNinja: Of course. EvilDutchNinja: Anything. EvilDutchNinja: And I do mean anything. Crunchybag: I did. EvilDutchNinja: Doesn't seem like that was good enough. He didn't even say anything in his post. Crunchybag: What do I need? EvilDutchNinja: Really go for it. Crunchybag: I need examples of his bad morals. EvilDutchNinja: OK EvilDutchNinja: How about you say something like EvilDutchNinja: "You're a fascist little ***** hiding behind a tough guy facade in order to direct people away from your obvious sexual deviance. I hope you choke." Crunchybag: Can I CP that? EvilDutchNinja: Yeah. EvilDutchNinja: And then you could go on. EvilDutchNinja: "The fact that you sit there and assume a false elitist complex only proves that you are a worthless pusbag of menial intelligence." EvilDutchNinja: "You have no values, no morals, no ethics, and, most importantly, nothing to offer to this world." EvilDutchNinja: "Suicide is your only option. Kthnxbai." Crunchybag: XD EvilDutchNinja: Keep going. EvilDutchNinja: Get everything I typed EvilDutchNinja: We've got to elicit a noticeable response. Crunchybag: All in one post? EvilDutchNinja: Make a few EvilDutchNinja: Each of those sentences I quoted Crunchybag: Should I wait for him to post again or post it now? EvilDutchNinja: Now. EvilDutchNinja: Get him all in one blow. EvilDutchNinja: Then he'll have to respond. EvilDutchNinja: I've got one EvilDutchNinja: "And, in conclusion, you're a spineless little ***** with absolutely no saving grace." EvilDutchNinja: That should do it. Crunchybag: Stupid Board h8ers are thinking I'm talking to myself. EvilDutchNinja: MYC will know. Crunchybag: It affects him that badly? EvilDutchNinja: Oh, yeah EvilDutchNinja: He's got such a weak self esteem EvilDutchNinja: Just wait. EvilDutchNinja: Just keep going. Crunchybag: "And, in conclusion, you're a spineless little ***** with absolutely no saving grace. Suicide is your only option. Kthxbai." Can I post it now? EvilDutchNinja: Yeah Crunchybag: Maybe he ran away after that first post? EvilDutchNinja: I doubt it. Crunchybag: Trannyscience's post. EvilDutchNinja: What does he know? EvilDutchNinja: Want me to mod it? Crunchybag: Sure. EvilDutchNinja: Alright. EvilDutchNinja: Actually EvilDutchNinja: Why don't you mark every post in that topic aside from yours and the first for offensive EvilDutchNinja: And I'll delete them all. Crunchybag: Can you give Applekidjosh a good moderation for making this his sig? EvilDutchNinja: Yes I can EvilDutchNinja: Just mark em all Crunchybag: Okay. I did. EvilDutchNinja: You might need one more insult EvilDutchNinja: How about EvilDutchNinja: "Maybe he's too busy having sex with his mother to respond." Crunchybag: Heheheh. EvilDutchNinja: Good job. EvilDutchNinja: Oh, he's on the posting screen now. EvilDutchNinja: We can see that kind of thing. Crunchybag: Cool! You mods rule! Crunchybag: What the...? Crunchybag: MYC takes 0 damage. Crunchybag: YOU...BASTARD! WHO ARE YOU? EvilDutchNinja: He just responded. I'll get him. EvilDutchNinja: Don't worry. Crunchybag: Wait...I saw that sig. EvilDutchNinja: Oh? Crunchybag: Are you still there? EvilDutchNinja: Course. Crunchybag: Why haven't you modded the posts yet? EvilDutchNinja: I'm working on it. I have to find them in the queue. EvilDutchNinja: Did you see MYC's response? Crunchybag: I saw that he took no damage and that his sig had your AIM. EvilDutchNinja: It does!?!?!! EvilDutchNinja: NO WAI!?!?! Crunchybag: Either mod it for imping, or... Crunchybag: YOU BASTARD!!! WHO ARE YOU? EvilDutchNinja: LOL I C WAT I DID THAR Crunchybag: LIQUID! EvilDutchNinja: ... EvilDutchNinja: Liquid? Crunchybag: Who the hell are you!? EvilDutchNinja: Come on, rango. Who the hell do you think I am? EvilDutchNinja: You can't possibly be that dense. Crunchybag: Liquid!? How the...!? EvilDutchNinja: Liquid who? EvilDutchNinja: I'm MakeYourChance dumbfuck. Crunchybag: http://db.gamefaqs.com/console/psx/file/metal_gear_solid_script.txt Read the latter part. EvilDutchNinja: I know what reference you're making. EvilDutchNinja: It's still stupid. Crunchybag: Took long enough. Crunchybag: P.S. You suck. EvilDutchNinja: I love the internet Crunchybag is away at 5:15:41 PM. Just remember that it takes an eight year old to care about this sort of crap and post it here. It goes to show that even the silliest misunderstandings in AIM conversations are quickly covered when an idiot has less things to do with his time than be a prick to others. Category:Board 8